


A Seat at the Table

by YouDontKnowWhoItIs



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowWhoItIs/pseuds/YouDontKnowWhoItIs
Summary: A clue of Sauron's return is uncovered by the dwarves of Erebor, Thorin, the king under the mountain calls a war council with all leaders and representatives of the free people of Middle Earth. However, Gandalf notices that one race is nowhere to be seen - and that just can't do.XOr the one where Hobbits believe themselves to be the forgotten race of Middle Earth and you would be hard pressed to find a dwarf, elf, or man who disagreed with that statement. Upon Gandalf’s urging, Bilbo, is the uninvited and chosen representative for the Hobbits. Although many doubt their worth (they don't even speak Westorn) Gandalf is sure that their input and help will be invaluable.XOr the one where Hobbits are benders, Bilbo's basically the Avatar and that changes nothing and everything at the same time.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Seat at the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This takes place outside the front gates of Erebor. Although the front gate is great and grand, I believe there is a smaller side door for ingoing and outgoing merchants that travel throughout Middle-Earth and to Dale (especially for ones with inconsistent schedules and can’t make it back home before the close of the gates). In the first scene, although this door is not depicted, we can assume the first 2 characters managed to sneak through this side door (this is NOT the same door that was used during the Quest of Erebor).
> 
> Lore Changes: Erebor never fell to the dragon Smaug, will be explained later in the story. King Thror still died trying to reclaim Khazad-dum at the hands of Azog the Orc (still leading to the War of the Dwarves and Orcs). King Thrain II still died in the dungeons of the Necromancer. Ferin however does not die in the War of Dwarves and Orcs and is alive and active in this story.
> 
> A Tweak to Dwarven way and Culture: Dwarves still have One’s, however they are not as “sturdy” as made seem in other works. I like playing with the idea of knowing and being with the person you’re literally made for, but bad behavior, insecurities, and social environments pulling people in two different directions. As you’ll briefly see in this first chapter. 
> 
> As far as clothing for Dwarven women – I’m keeping it the same to where they are dressed similarly to that of men – making it hard to distinguish between the sexes, if you’re not a dwarf. I also want to play with the idea of a caste system. Meaning that yes even though dwarven women are rare, and mostly kept inside the palace there were levels to how dwarves and even dwarf women were treated. Since Yalu, even though her mention is quite brief, she is the wife of a shoddy Merchant dwarf, who makes little money and if he does, he spends it on alcohol. He has no real passion for his craft, which alienates them from their fellow dwarves. Therefore, she is not kept away in the palace, she lives with him and his home and his free to travel (within Erebor) – which is how she ends up with him in this first scene.
> 
> Language Used:  
> Khazad: dwarf  
> Khazad-dam: Dwarf women (if this is not right let me know, I couldn’t really find a word that meant dwarven women, so I combined it with the word “dam”).
> 
> Please note that there will be “tone” changes throughout this work. I don’t want this story to be a drag of over complicated syntax and theory and lore. I want the light fluff of a romantic comedy while also keeping the “fog” of political and geographical movement within an intense environment – such as Middle Earth. 
> 
> Also, a Secondary story will be created alongside this one to review Lore/Theory, Geography of different Kingdoms and cities within these structures, creatures of Middle Earth, and any other tweaks that I might do to the world. I’m hoping to be as accurate as I can, while introducing the powers of benders and avatars.
> 
> Hope you guys Enjoy!

_“It is many a year since the Nine walked abroad. Yet who knows? As the Shadow grows once more, they too may walk again.”_ – Gandalf the Grey

X

Dwurlon was a miserable Khazad, sporting a shorn beard and a mead coated tongue, his wife, Yalu, an equally miserable and haggard down Khazad-dam would often find him dancing beyond the gates of The Lonely Mountain; his cart, full of items that haven’t yet sold, and his change purse empty, his last coins spent at Yurin’s bar. When this happened, on nights when she to, could do no more than drink and regret, would often sneak out the gates with him. Dance under Mahal’s moon and grab onto this speck of kinship that deserted their marriage long ago. One’s as beautiful as they are, were not impervious to a Khazad’s wandering hands and a Khazad-dam’s newly barren womb. Their marriage had fallen before the first structure was ever built.

Tonight, was no different. Like usual, they ignored the faults in each other – his lack of loyalty and her lack of fertility and gazed upon one another as they once did, young and new and burdened by the burn of mead. Their laughter stained the still nights peace and their feet bounced and skipped to beats only they could hear.

She twirled out his embrace, her dress hanging dangerously low on her right shoulder, her breast – as firm as they were, swinging in the wind. She saw the desire pool into her husbands’ eyes, and she felt her own chest shiver with excitement. It had been so long since they indulged in one another. They crept towards each other, the rhythm of their bodies going slower, gradually becoming more sensual – when she felt it.

A tendril.

A tentacle of dread warping around her stomach and encircling her throat. She whipped around, hoping to see the eyes of a Warg, the snarl of an Orc, but was met with darkness. A black space between trees, the whispers of a once shining moon, since when did it grow so dark?

She turned to face her husband, who was now on his knees, breaths coming out in hallow gasp, his eyes wide and blank – staring at a being over her shoulder, a figure stood in his iris and she thought, with a hint of begrudging acceptance that of course his eyes, just like his hands, would not settle on her – even in their final moments.

And that thought, that petty angry whistle of emotion was and will always be the last thing she registers before everything went dark.

X

_Their bodies, grey and sunken, although dressed in the garment of death still dare to push out a hush of air, a sign of life. They mummer to themselves, words unknown or undecipherable. The guard, a wee lad, in the eyes of colleagues’ swallows what he knows in fear that his conclusions, as haste as they are, are true. He does, the only thing he can think of – call the imperial guards._

X

“Send word to the Four Great Lords,” he booms, eyes still scanning over Oin’s report. There’s too little to go on and too much to ignore, this – if it is what it seems is a harbinger of death, of much eviler things. “And send word to Tharkun,” they must be sure – and only an Istar can confirm their findings, breathe life into their fears and preparations.

“And Balin,” Thorin says, eyes still glued to stone tables, “Word of this can’t get out.”

But it’s to late.

Word spreads through the circuits like wildfire. A tale, about a pair of love-sick dwarves from the 4th Circuit, falling victim to the Black Breath – the stain of a Nazgul.

X

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the preview, setting the stage. I'm still in the midst of writing this, but wanted to post it (so it felt real lol). I'm doing a lot of research about the lore and different characters, because I want to make it true to the original story - Hobbits being benders won't change the lore, race characteristics, or history of Middle Earth. 
> 
> I also want this to be a realistic political story - that shows the inner structure and working of a big kingdom like Erebor, and how they move and interact with the environment around them. Hopefully you guys enjoy!


End file.
